1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof, which has a display unit for displaying a virtual keypad and texts input by the virtual keypad.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A terminal is broadly categorized by mobility into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal. The mobile terminal is further categorized by portability into a handheld terminal and a vehicle-mounted terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Owing to this improvement, a user applies a touch to a virtual keypad displayed on a display unit, thereby inputting texts in a mobile terminal. The input texts are displayed on the display unit. Since a cursor for guiding a position at which a text is to be input is displayed, the user can input a text at a desired position using the cursor. Meanwhile, if a typographical error (typo) is included in the input text, the user should delete or correct the typo by moving the cursor to a corresponding position. In this case, there is a problem in that it is difficult to exactly move the cursor to the position corresponding to the typo. In addition, there is an inconvenience in that the user should again move the cursor to the original position after the typo is corrected.